OBJEÇÃO
by ChunLi Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Ela é perfeita... como vou competir assim? Mas só vacas leiteiras e vacas sonserinas oferecidas precisam de coisas tão grandes! E daí que eu não sou o modelo que é a Pansy? Coisas pequenas também contam... e eu não sou só uma coisa pequena... Eu sou Gina


DISCLAIMER: Infelizmente, nada é meu! Principalmente pelo Draco! É tudo da tia J.K.

RESUMO: "Ela é perfeita... como vou competir assim? Mas só vacas leiteiras e vacas sonserinas oferecidas precisam de coisas tão grandes! E daí que eu não sou o "modelo" que é a Pansy? Coisas pequenas também contam... e eu não sou só uma coisa pequena... Eu sou Gina Weasley! É hoje que Draco vai começar a reparar em mim" - SONG ONESHOT - D/G

**Objeção**

**It's not her fault that she is so irresistible**

Não é culpa dela se ela é tão irresistível

**But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable**

Mas todo o dano que ela causou não tem conserto

**Every twenty seconds you repeat her name**

A cada vinte segundos você repete o nome dela

**But when it comes to me you don't care**

Mas quando é comigo você nem se interessa

**If I'm alive or dead**

Se estou viva ou morta

Draco andava com Pansy ao seu lado. Eram namorados, mas por pura conveniência. Só ficavam juntos para dar uns "amassos" e algo mais quando sozinhos. Ele gostava de estar com ela pelo que ela podia oferecer. Tinha um corpo escultural e 90 dos homens de Hogwarts a queria, mas só Draco a possuía. Pelo menos como namorada, pois ela dava suas "escapadas" sem ele saber. Ela dava status para a imagem dele e ele não a perderia.

**So objection I don't wanna be the exception**

Então objeção eu não quero ser a exceção

**To get a bit of your attention**

A ter um pouco da sua atenção

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**

Eu te amo de graça e eu não sou sua mãe

**But you don't ever bother**

Mas você nem se preocupa

E em meio a esse jogo de interesses, lá estava ela: Gina Weasley. Ela mesma não sabia explicar porque, mas passou a reparar em Malfoy. Mas também, mais da metade da população feminina de Hogwarts daria um braço para tê-lo como namorado! Ele também dava suas "escapadas", mas nunca deixou Pansy por nenhuma outra, nem nunca se apaixonou, nem por ela. Talvez só por sua ambição desmedida.

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**

Objeção eu estou cansada desse triângulo

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

Ficando tonto dançando tango

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

Eu estou me despedaçando em suas mãos novamente

**No way I've got to get away**

Não tem jeito eu tenho que escapar

Só que Gina era determinada. Ela o queria. Mesmo sabendo que não seria fácil, mas decidiu tentar chamar a atenção dele. Ela já não agüentava mais vê-lo com Pansy "pra cima e pra baixo". Por mais que não quisesse admitir, ela estava gostando dele... não sabia como, não sabia quando, não sabia porque... apenas sabia... ela estava gostando dele. E aquele ciúmes a estava deixando maluca... estava se acabando de ciúmes.

**Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal**

Perto do silicone barato dela eu pareço mínima

**That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible**

É por isso que aos seus olhos eu sou invisível

**But you gotta know small things also count**

Mas você tem que saber que pequenas coisas também contam

**You better put your feet on the ground**

É melhor você colocar seus pés no chão

**And see what it's about**

E ver o que está acontecendo

Então viu os dois passando juntos e olhou para Pansy. Alta, cabelos lisos e castanhos na altura do queixo. Seios fartos, coxas grossas, cintura fina, barriga reta e se vestia de um jeito a valorizar o que tinha de melhor em seu corpo. Perfeita. "Como vou competir assim?" - pensou Gina meio triste e inconformada. Foi para seu dormitório e se olhou no espelho grande que tinha no quarto. Não era feia e tinha um corpo até muito bonito. E tudo natural. Certa vez ouviu das más línguas que Pansy tinha colocado silicone nos seios, um método trouxa que passaria despercebido, por não ser feito em uma clínica bruxa, mas que acabou sendo descoberto. E decidiu que não importava se seus seios não eram enormes. "Só vacas leiteiras e vacas sonserinas oferecidas precisam de coisas tão grandes!" - pensou mais feliz e animada.

**Objection I don't wanna be the exception**

Objeção eu não quero ser a exceção

**To get a bit of your attention**

A ter um pouco da sua atenção

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**

Eu te amo de graça e eu não sou sua mãe

**But you don't ever bother**

Mas você nem se preocupa

Parou pra pensar um pouco... chega! Aquele ciúmes a estava despedaçando! Tinha que colocar um fim nisso tudo. "E daí que eu não sou o 'modelo' que é a Pansy? Coisas pequenas também contam... e eu não sou só uma coisa pequena... Eu sou Gina Weasley! É hoje que Draco vai começar a reparar em mim" - pensou decidida.

Fez um coque frouxo nos cabelos, deixando alguns fios caindo sobre o rosto, colocou uma saia preta curta e rodada, que deixava suas pernas quase totalmente descobertas, uma camiseta branca e colante de alças largas e uma sandália rasteira também preta. Deu uma última olhada no espelho para conferir o visual... não estava nem perto do que era Pansy, sabia disso. Mas mesmo assim, resolveu arriscar. "Hoje ele repara em mim..." - pensou confiante. E assim, foi para o campo de quadribol.

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**

Objeção eu estou cansada desse triângulo

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

Ficando tonto dançando tango

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

Eu estou me despedaçando em suas mãos de novo

**No way I've got to get away**

Não tem jeito eu tenho que escapar

O treino da Sonserina estava acabando e ela se escondeu perto do vestiário. Viu todos descerem cansados de suas vassouras e entrarem no vestiário. Todos tomaram banho e foram saindo devagar. Como sempre, Draco foi o último a acabar. Gina esperou até todos os outros jogadores saírem e quando só restava Draco no vestiário, ela respirou fundo e entrou. Ficou escondida observando ele se arrumar, o viu fechar a calça, se sentar e calçar os sapatos, e antes que ele pegasse a camisa e vestisse, saiu de onde estava. Ele a viu indo em sua direção e ficou sem entender o que ela fazia ali, enquanto ela ia andando até ele com um misto de quem queria algo e um sorriso de criança prestes a fazer uma travessura no rosto.

**I wish there was a chance for you and me**

Eu queria que houvesse uma chance para você e eu

**I wish you couldn't find a place to be**

Eu queria que você não conseguisse encontrar um lugar pra ficar

**Away from here**

Longe daqui

- O que faz aqui, Weasley? - perguntou indiferente.

- Te esperando - respondeu calmamente.

- Pra quê? Enlouqueceu de vez?

- Com certeza - disse parando na frente dele e colocando a mão direita em seu peito, olhando o caminho que ela percorria até o ombro e descendo para o bíceps - estou completamente louca por você - e o beijou. O segurou pela nuca e ele ficou sem reação por uns segundos. Sentiu ela aproximar mais seu corpo do dele e foi então que ele começou a corresponder cheio de desejo.

**This is pathetic and sardonic**

Isto é patético e sardônico

**It's sadistic and psychotic**

É sádico e psicótico

**Tango is not for three**

Tango não é para três

**Was never meant to be**

Nunca teve a intenção de ser

"Deu certo!", ela pensava dando saltos olímpicos de felicidade mentalmente. "Agora é só eu conseguir fazer ele querer mais e mais, até dispensar a Pansy e ficar só comigo!" - pensou vitoriosa.

**But you can try it**

Mas você pode tentar

**Rehease it**

Ensaiar

**Or train like a horse**

Ou treinar como um cavalo

**But don't you count on me**

Mas não conte comigo

**Don't you count on me boy**

Não conte comigo garoto

Se separaram e ele estava meio bobo e sem ação olhando pra ela.

- O que foi isso? - Draco perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Tá dando certo mesmo! Ele nem me xingou ou me chamou de pobretona!" - pensou escondendo a felicidade que quase explodia seu peito e respondeu simplesmente.

- Um beijo. Os da sua namorada são tão ruins que você até já se esqueceu como é um beijo de verdade, Malfoy? - perguntou o olhando nos olhos fazendo cara de inocente.

- Não te interessa, Weasley - disse simplesmente e foi para pegar a camisa, mas Gina foi mais rápida e a pegou do grande banco do vestiário, que era comprido e largo. Ele a olhou incrédulo. Ela levou a camisa ao rosto e cheirou enquanto fechava os olhos. Depois de um breve tempo os abriu novamente e falou:

- Seu perfume é ótimo - e jogou a camisa dele pra longe - mas eu prefiro em você.

Ele sorriu de canto de boca e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Então ela quer brincar com fogo? Façamos então sua vontade" - ele pensou.

- Sério? - perguntou com uma voz rouca que fez ela se arrepiar toda. Sem conseguir responder, ela só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente - Então fique à vontade - disse a puxando pra si.

Ele não se controlava e a encostou em um dos armários a beijando loucamente enquanto explorava as curvas dela com as mãos. Ela o apertava contra si e puxava de leve seus cabelos. Ele a levantou sem dificuldades e ela o enlaçou pela cintura com as pernas. Ele foi andando até o banco e a deitou ficando sobre ela. Gina sorriu internamente, conseguira! Ele a desejava também! "Bye, bye, Pansy! Você já era" - pensou. E acabaram se entregando à paixão... ali mesmo, naquele vestuário...

Se passaram dois meses desde o dia em que Gina o procurara e desde então se encontravam todos os dias. E a cada dia Malfoy se enrolava mais. Já não tinha mais desculpas para deixar Pansy sozinha todos as noites, pois era à noite que ele era somente de Gina. Seus corpos e seus corações pediam um pelo outro, pulsavam no mesmo ritmo. Draco queria Gina mais que tudo, mas precisava manter sua imagem e pra isso, precisava continuar com Pansy.

E na noite em que completavam exatos dois meses, Gina resolveu acertar as coisas ou acabar com tudo de vez. Eles estavam deitados lada a lado na cama, sem roupa e cobertos só por um fino lençol quando ela começou a falar calmamente:

- Vai ser sempre assim?

- Espero que sim! - respondeu safado.

- Não estou falando disso!

- De que então? - perguntou confuso.

- Nós. Vai ter que ser sempre escondido? Eu não gosto de ser a outra.

- Você sabe que não há como sermos "nós". E eu preciso manter as aparências. Você sabe!

- Então vai continuar a três?

- É.

- Subtraia um.

- Como? - perguntou sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Não conte comigo pra sua diversão.

**Objection I don't wanna be the exception**

Objeção eu não quero ser a exceção

**To get a bit of your attention**

A ter um pouco da sua atenção

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**

Eu te amo de graça e eu não sou sua mãe

**But you don't ever bother**

Mas você nem se preocupa

- Não é assim. Você sabe bem disso!

- O que eu sei é que não vou mais ficar com as sobras. Eu quero mais, e se você me quer, vai ter que ser só a mim! - ela disse e se levantou.

- Pára, Virgínia! Você sabe que eu não posso ficar sem você! - disse com um leve tom de desespero na voz se sentado na cama enquanto a observava vestir suas roupas.

- Então se decida. E só me procure quando decidir se eu sou ou não importante na sua vida.

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**

Objeção eu estou cansada desse triângulo

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

Ficando tonto dançando tango

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

Eu estou me despedaçando em suas mãos de novo

**No way I've got to get away**

Não tem jeito eu tenho que escapar

- Tudo bem - ele falou cansado.

- Tudo bem o quê? - Ela se mantinha calma o tempo todo. Desde a primeira palavra não se alterou nem por um minuto. Já ele estava nervoso. Sabia que não teria jeito de escapar e não conseguia se controlar.

- Eu vou terminar com ela.

- Até parece!

- Eu não tô brincando - disse sério - se pra ficar com você esse é o preço, eu acho justo e pago.

- Tem certeza? Pense bem, porque eu não agüento mais te ver com ela. Está me despedaçando.

- Desculpa - disse e olhou pra baixo - Não queria te fazer sofrer.

- Você não me faz sofrer - disse e se sentou de frente pra ele - É essa situação. Mas você... você é e sempre será minha única alegria. Você sabe o que sinto.

- E você também sabe o que sinto - disse e sorriu - Não preciso dizer, né?

- Claro que precisa! - respondeu divertida.

- Então, eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Se abraçaram e as roupas dela voaram pelo quarto de novo.

A partir daquele dia eles tornaram público seu romance. Draco terminou com Pansy e se entregou de vez aos braços e aos encantos de Gina. Pansy é claro, armou das suas, mas nada que uma boa e franca conversa não resolvesse.

Tiveram muitos problemas... afinal, todo relacionamento tem. Mas não há barreiras intransponíveis para o amor.

**FIM!**

Nota da Beta Reader: Gente, esse é o meu primeiro trabalho como Beta! Logo o primiero e eu já pego uma fic assim maravilhosa! Ficou muito bonitinho! A Gina é espertinha hein! Roubou o Malfoy bonitão! Hehehe! Erros mínimos... a Manu acha piores nas minhas fics (risos). Parabéns, você escreve muito bem Nessa. Pode contar comigo sempre que precisar pra betar essas suas fics maravilhosas!

Pessoal, **deixem comentário pra Nessa**! Nada como um comentário para deixar uma escritora inspirada! Aí vamos ter muito mais songs como esse!

_Beijo bem grande;_

_**.Nathoca Malfoy.**_

**Nota da Autora: **Sejam gentis ao tacarem as pedras, tá? Eu prometo tentar melhorar! Bj bem ENORME pra Nath pq me apoiou, incentivou e betou, e tb pra Manu, q tb me incentivou e apoiou, e é um doce de pessoa! Gente, elas são uns amores!AMO VCS PODEROSAS! LEIAM AS FICS DELAS! SÃO TUDO DE ÓTIMO! Até!


End file.
